


处处吻

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY





	处处吻

“张老板！”

“诶刘哥！好久没来了啊，是升官了去玩儿高档局了吧，我这小酒吧入不了您的眼了？”

张颜齐握住身前油光满面的大老板伸出的双手，又揽上邻桌的富二代少爷，勾肩搭背地做出一副很熟的样子，无论是客套话还是有意的恭维，张颜齐总能做到张口就来并把对方哄得美滋滋的，一高兴大手一挥再点上五六千的酒水，点上两个陪酒小姐不花个万儿八千是肯定出不来了。大款们钱花的开心张颜齐也稳赚不赔，合作愉快互利共赢，这些全是张颜齐经营酒吧多年来攒下的经验。

即使做老板有一定年头了，张颜齐还是每晚都要顺着廊道亲自溜一圈酒吧，不光是看看灯光音乐服务生有没有达标，更多的是以防有人来闹事砸了场子，当然也不排除顺便找乐子的可能性。张颜齐一身西装革履踏着擦得锃亮的皮鞋，长过眼眉的刘海挡住了小半张脸让人猜不透他的表情，也看不到他一双微微眯起的眼睛里藏不住的狡猾，环视着灯光绚烂觥筹交错的舞池，正是因为张颜齐这种看似大大咧咧实则心思缜密的性情，才能把名不见经传的小酒馆作成现在这样独占鳌头的夜总会。

今天张颜齐的右眼皮就像上了弦一样，跳的频率几乎要赶上一首西班牙斗牛舞，他总觉得要出点什么乱子，踏着震耳欲聋的EDM转了一遭并没发现有什么不妥，可还是放心不下，他在吧台的角落找了个位子坐下。

不得不说张颜齐的眼皮子跳的还真灵，凳子还没坐热乎，沙发卡座那边就传来了打碎玻璃的清脆的的声音。

可恶啊，蹦起的玻璃碴子别把我的真皮沙发划破了。这是张颜齐起身时的第一想法。我的幺幺宝贝肝啊，皮沙发随便划别把这个小宝贝伤到了。这是张颜齐见到姚琛时的第二想法。

玻璃碎了一地，昏暗的灯光下看不清是酒还是水的液体顺着桌角流下，渗到羊毛地毯里全都消失不见了，方才还哄闹的众人们，听到响声后全都齐刷刷地等着看好戏。

“还谈不谈生意了，小姚总？”

叼着雪茄穿得整装的男人翘着二郎腿，大爷一样仰在卡座的沙发里，带着些不怀好意的笑，晃着酒杯挑衅又蔑视地看着面前被保镖扣住的男孩。

“谈个屁。”

姚琛咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出三个字。

刚接手公司，姚琛大有种初生牛犊不怕虎的气势，又加之他身为姚家大少爷自小就要强，他知道多少人对他将要接手的家族企业虎视眈眈，于是他努力把自己变得坚不可摧，在外人看来强硬又稳重的姚琛身上似乎天生就带了经商的细胞。坐上位子没多久就接了个合作的单子，对方把约谈地点定在酒吧，又把时间一拖再拖延到九十点钟，没有经验的姚琛也不曾多想，只身一人驱车便赴了约。防火防盗防奸商，几杯酒下肚之后，姚琛只觉得从脚趾尖到发尾都变得热烘烘的，脑子虽然已经变得混沌不清，可他动动脚趾头就能猜到自己是中了套，大意了。可这都什么年代了，还靠下药这种老套的手段来爽一把，姚琛也并不是吃素的小白兔，发觉不对劲后抡起桌上放的酒瓶朝着那人砸去，于是就出现了张颜齐赶来时看到的满脸潮红的姚琛被五大三粗的保镖扣得不得动弹的样子。

来自己的酒吧喝酒却被上了，这要是传出去张颜齐生意还做不做了，况且，姚琛抬眼看他时眼里交织在一起的凌厉和无助直冲冲地给张颜齐的心口来了一击，像石缝里长出的雪莲一样高傲又脆弱，他确实合了张颜齐的胃口，怎么能被别人占了便宜。张颜齐勾勾手指招来几个帮手，在把摁着姚琛的几个大汉收拾得服服帖帖后，不动声色地牵住姚琛把他护在自己身后。

“这位老板，想玩大的您去别的场子，我这只是个拿着正经营业执照的小本买卖。”

“这事传出去我场子顶多罚俩钱儿，您可就不一样了，早报晚报市区商报的头条板块里怎么也得给您分割一席之地吧。”

“您要赏脸想再玩玩儿小弟我就给您上瓶好酒，您要走呢那我这小铺子也留不住您，得不得吧？”

虽然嘴上说着谦卑的话，可张颜齐面色上却带着不屑和挑衅，他也没什么别的意思，就是存心想要让这位手段下三滥的老油条面露难堪。看着对面的大老板气得脸由红到紫，张颜齐也很客气地给了对方一个台阶下，开了一瓶度数不小的洋酒一饮而尽，道了歉后便搂着姚琛走了。

“哇！啷个想酸死我哟？谁给老子端来的苹果醋？”

张颜齐拿起一杯端酒小姐圆盘里放的不知谁点的玛格丽特，仰起头猛灌进去好冲冲残留在口里令人反酸水的味道，气冲冲地揪起身后跟班的耳朵质问，明摆着暴露了刚才起开的洋酒只是富含维生素C的苹果醋而已。

“哎哟齐哥，先别管醋不醋了，他怎么办啊？”

被拧着耳朵的人疼得嗷嗷直叫唤，龇牙咧嘴的同时还不忘呶呶嘴提醒张颜齐身后还跟着个不大点儿的麻烦。其实张颜齐把人捞走的时候也没考虑太多，被人一提醒才记起身后这个人还有生理需求要解决。说出来可能没人信，这酒吧创造了无数419的机会，又让多少人从陌生人变成炮友，可长得痞里痞气看似欠下过无数风流债的齐天大圣其实连bra怎么解开都不知道。

张颜齐扭头看了姚琛一眼，只觉得浑身上下的一身正气全都变成没有脑子的小蝌蚪，一股脑儿地全都奔着下身的某个部位去了。因为刚才的拉拽，姚琛大半截衬衫的纽扣都被扯开了，领口大敞能清楚地看到他的胸口随着紊乱的呼吸上下起伏，一双精巧的锁骨在灯光下显得立体又诱人，不知是因为气的还是为了忍住欲望，垂在身侧的双手攥成了拳头还在微微发抖，下唇被咬的快要滴出血来似的，眼角的泪痣像在昏黄的灯光下扑朔迷离，抬起头与张颜齐直视的眼眸因为沾染情欲微微发红，一双好看的桃花眼里闪着迷离，还带着防备和具有攻击性的傲气，像只被逼到墙角的小野猫，即使毫无缚鸡之力也要弓起身子翘起尾巴露出并不锋利的爪牙。

带着刺的玫瑰总是吸引人的。分开他的双腿把他压在身下，撬开那张死命咬着的嘴，他凌厉的眼睛里不得不充满泪水，求饶的话语淹没在一声声放浪的呻吟中，这样的画面张颜齐光是想想就能硬起来。

“什么怎么办，帮人帮当然就要到底啊。”

一路连拖带拽，挨了力气不算小的两拳还被踹了一脚屁股，张颜齐好不容易把晕晕乎乎但还记得怎么挥拳的人带到包房，把姚琛放倒在床上的同时也把自己扔在了软塌塌的席垫里。多读书多看报少舞黄多跑跳，张颜齐当下给自己上了一课，都怪自己平时不锻炼，什么都还没做呢他的体力值已经下降到50%以下了，连气息还没理顺，张颜齐正大字躺放空自己，被突然压在自己身上的身影吓了一激灵。

“哎哎哎等等，你做啥子！”

听起来好像自己要被强暴了一样。张颜齐一手拉住被扯开一半的皮带，一手抓住在自己胸前游走的不安分的手。

“你不是要当好人吗，让我上了你帮我泄火啊！”

姚琛骑坐在张颜齐身上，背着光张颜齐看不清他脸上的表情，但是一起一伏的肩膀明显地出卖了他，肯定都难受得不行了吧还在说大话。

张颜齐一听这话便来了气，他大名鼎鼎的张大老板除了骑乘式之外是不可能在下面的，就算隔壁那个卖彩票的任老板来了他也照样能压。黑着脸翻身把姚琛压在身下，张颜齐顺着敞开的衬衣下摆摸了进去，微凉的触感让体内的燥热缓和了很多，原本还骂骂咧咧挣扎的姚琛先是缩了下腰，而后便不满足地挺起腰身来把自己向那手掌中送去。虽说姚琛平日也注重锻炼，身材好的不得了，六块腹肌一块不少，可在这种快要软成一滩水的情况下，在张颜齐眼里这不过是泛着香甜的牛奶巧克力罢了，光滑细嫩的手感让张颜齐感觉好像掐了块水豆腐一样，他忍不住在姚琛腰侧掐了两把，果不其然弹性十足。

要说张颜齐用的力气也不大，却在姚琛皮肤上留下两个红印子，张颜齐起了玩心，光是捏捏就能留下印记，在显眼的地方种点草莓岂不是更有趣。张颜齐向来就是脚踏实地干事的人，想到什么就做什么，他俯身从脖颈连吸带咬地吻到胸口处，一路留下深深浅浅的吻痕就像开在雪地里的红梅一样，赏心悦目。

“你是...是狗吗！”

“啊...别咬了！”

“别...会被人看见...”

不能在明显的地方留下痕迹，别说回到公司会被父亲看到，就算被好友周震南撞见也要被盘问好久，脑子里还仅存的一丝理智让姚琛揪着张颜齐的头发，想要把趴在自己身上啃骨头一样的小狗扯起来，奈何手上根本使不上力气，半推半拽更像是欲拒还迎的邀请。张颜齐被揪得头皮酥痒，插在自己发丝间的手像小猫爪一样，再加上那逐渐软下来的语气，挠得人心痒痒。

张颜齐还没来得及继续向两颗挺立的红珠展开攻势，就被姚琛不满地催着快点。张颜齐把姚琛笔直的西装裤连带平角裤一起褪到膝处，又在姚琛饱满的臀瓣上狠狠地揉了几把，从股缝探进去摸到一手粘腻张颜齐才明白姚琛为什么这么着急。

看来在床头柜里准备ky是多此一举了，张颜齐就着花蜜轻而易举地伸进了一根手指，草草地出入了几次便挤进了第二根手指，如果说一指还顺畅无阻的话，那两指就有些出入困难了，温软的肉壁包裹着修长的手指，让张颜齐有些不敢想象一会儿进去时该会有多舒爽。

张颜齐转了转手指，后面传来的一阵阵酥痒和噗呲噗呲的水声让姚琛的羞耻心到了极致，只能硬着嘴和张颜齐对抗。

“你到底行不行啊磨磨蹭蹭的，不行就换我...啊！”

男人当然不可以被说不行。姚琛话还没说完，就被张颜齐指甲扣到内壁的一处软肉而激得只能长大了嘴吸气，灵活的手指时而轻轻擦过凸起，又趁姚琛稍微放松时突然碾压，一股电流从尾椎直冲大脑，姚琛只能死命地抓紧床单克制住后穴的不断收缩，源源不断挤出的津液还是顺着大腿内侧消失在深色的床褥中。

姚琛的衣物被褪去一半，该露的不该露的全都在张颜齐面前一览无遗，泛着红色的腰身柔软地扭着，就连扣住床单的双手骨节处都带着粉红，扬起一张脸来不甘示弱地瞪着自己的眼睛里还星星点点有些祈求的意味，如此香艳的画面让张颜齐再也忍不下去，三下五除二地脱去了碍事的衣物，快速地扩张后把炙热的坚挺抵在没人开垦过的禁密之处。

还没丝毫防备地就被侵占，突然被撑开的痛楚让姚琛想抬腿给张颜齐一脚，当然他仅限于想想而已，药剂的作用和身体萌发的情欲让姚琛只能像布娃娃一样乖巧地躺在张颜齐怀里任他摆布。

紧致的内穴从四面八方挤压着自己，张颜齐等了一阵子，等自己熟悉了温热的环境也让姚琛适应了自己的尺寸后，便由浅入深地律动了起来。难道在这方面有点天赋，张颜齐没想到自己第一次就能做的有模有样，对方才已经熟悉的身体展开了猛烈的攻势，没几下便寻到了那几处软肉，接二连三的撞击不偏不倚地顶在敏感点上，姚琛用力抓住张颜齐撑在身侧的双臂，好不让自己被汹涌的挺弄顶走。指甲扣在小臂的肌肉中，虽然掐得张颜齐生疼，可姚琛死咬着下唇不让自己发出声音的样子也大大地满足了张颜齐男人的虚荣感。

“爽就要叫出来啊。”

“叫...你妹...嗯啊！”

趁着自己松口的时候发狠算什么男人！姚琛抬手想要捂住呻吟不断的嘴，却被张颜齐挡下，俯身在他耳边说些让姚琛脸红心跳的污言秽语，张颜齐嘴上不饶人手里也不闲着，握住抵在自己小腹处流着浊液的玉茎上下套弄，带着茧子的指腹扫过马眼让身下的人一阵颤栗，包住两颗小丸子捻搓让前端产出更多白浊的黏液，姚琛在娴熟的手活技巧中失了神，前后夹击的快感让他没精力再去管什么面子，弓着腰直把下身往张颜齐手里送，后面也好似不满足一样把张颜齐吸得死死的，堵在嗓子眼的呜呜咽咽也变成了一声接一声的放浪的呻吟。

“嗯你...你没吃饭吗...”

“大...大力一点...”

刚刚还是一副被强了的怨念样子，现在就眯着眼睛撅起嘴索要更多，张颜齐简直爱惨了这副别扭的模样。似乎耙耳朵的气质在这时候就已经崭露头角了，张颜齐加足了马力向更深的地方进攻，毫无规律却快节奏的动作让两个人都到了顶峰，几次用力过后都带着沉重的喘息发了泄。

从未有过的激烈让姚琛大脑无法回神，还沉浸在高潮过后余留下的快感中，就感觉到体内那个巨物又有了硬起来的迹象，在姚琛不可置信的眼神中，张颜齐开始了又一轮的欢愉。

第一次开荤又尝到了如此美妙的身体，张颜齐怎么可能轻易放过这只猎物，翻来覆去要了姚琛好几次，才心满意足地舔着嘴哼着小曲把昏昏沉沉的人清理干净。抱到床上时只听见姚琛像梦呓一样嘟囔了句什么，张颜齐把耳朵凑近了嘴边才依稀听清了话语。

“给南南打电话...让他锁好门ZZZ”

张颜齐听了心里像打翻了醋坛子一样酸不溜秋，都被我睡过了竟然还想着什么南南，南南是谁男的女的，都叫南南了肯定是男的吧，回家是咋子回事难道已经有家室了...一连串的问题像弹幕一样在脑袋里循环播放，张颜齐那本来就不太够用的脑子在经历了高强度运动之后更像点着的二踢脚一样噼里啪啦地狼窜着乱炸。看着床上人安稳的睡颜又瞥见乱扔在地上的衣物，张颜齐一边安慰说是他让自己给南南打电话的，一边蹑手蹑脚地下了床坐在羊绒地毯上翻着姚琛衣服上的口袋。

在西服内的侧袋里掏出了几张名片，张颜齐这才想起自己睡了人家还不知道他叫什么名字，从一叠四四方方的卡纸中抽出一张最平整的，用手指头点着一个字一个字地读到：姚琛，姚氏集团总裁。我睡到总裁了，老豆你儿出息了你儿把总裁给睡了！丝毫没在惧怕姚家集团把自己的会场一锅端的张颜齐只沉浸在无声的欢呼中，恨不得立马打给狐朋狗友告诉他们自己的伟绩。充满自豪感的兴奋在张颜齐翻出手机时看到十几个未接来电全是来自南南后瞬间消散，又苦哈哈地爬上床把姚琛抱在怀里，大有种最后的疼爱是手放开的架势睡去了。

当张颜齐醒来的时候已经临近晌午了，身边自然是没了人影，正当在感叹姚琛事后无情时，张颜齐一转头就看到放在床头柜上的一张磁卡，要不是对昨晚记忆深刻，腰背和屁股上传来酸痛感真会让张颜齐觉得自己是被上了的那一个。

再见到姚琛已经是小半年之后的事情了。张颜齐本着不破坏家庭的道德原则，衷心祝福姚琛和南南幸福美满而后握着酒瓶子对那张小心翼翼收藏起来的名片满脸愁苦，姚琛的样子像藤蔓一样在缠在张颜齐的心底疯长，那晚勾人的模样让张颜齐好几次不得不半夜起来冲个凉水澡，而现在那个自己心心念念了个把月的人又坐在自己的酒吧里，露出了张扬的笑容。

不得不说姚琛的成长飞快，第一次见时还是个被耍着转的憨憨，如今已经成熟得可以处乱不惊地对抗老奸巨猾的。原本垂在眼眉处的刘海现在剪得干练，三七分露出一小片饱满的额头又添了几分英气，深色的格子西装从布料上看就比上次穿的高档，领带也打得板板正正，而它的主人却慵懒地躺坐在沙发里，翘起的右腿露出一小截细嫩的脚腕。

慢悠悠地晃晃高脚杯里的红酒，小口嘬了一下品了品，姚琛咂咂嘴才肯开口：

“您怎么不配合呢？价钱我们不是都谈好了吗，况且您也签了字的。”

坐在对面的人脸一阵铁青，抓起放在桌子上的合约撕了粉碎砸在姚琛的头上，即使闭上眼偏了下头，眼角处还是被锐利的纸刃划了个口子。那人还不解气一样拿起合同板就要打在姚琛的脸上，姚琛似乎没想着要躲就这么直勾勾地盯着他，这般淡定可把张颜齐吓惨了，脑子还没反应过来身体已经抢先一步抓住那人的手臂反扣在背后，随即叫了两个酒保把心撕力竭吼叫的人请了出去。

“琛哥你是我的哥，您一来我这酒吧就得闹事。”

姚琛倒是坐得舒服还悠哉悠哉晃着腿，眼底噙着笑意端起红酒杯朝张颜齐举了一下好似敬酒一般，而后仰头将深红色液体一饮而尽，拍拍身上的纸屑站起来和张颜齐平视。看他一副没事人的模样，又想到要不是自己动作快那板子就要结结实实地打在姚琛身上，张颜齐就气不打一处来，语气也变得不太对劲。

“看来姚总混得不怎么样啊，怎么都半年了谈生意还没个保镖跟着？”

“我亲自考察一下张老板安保措施做的怎么样，顺便也见识一下齐哥的身手。”

“那姚总雇得起我吗？我可已经救了您两次了。”

张颜齐的领口忽然被揪住，一股力量忽的一扯，姚琛精致的脸就近在咫尺。姚琛凑近他耳边，呼出的热气打在张颜齐的脖子上，温热的气息让张颜齐浑身都酥酥痒痒的，而后脱口而出的话更让他颤抖。

“那不然我再谢你一次，嗯？”

如潮的亲吻汹涌而至，两人吻到不愿分离，张颜齐掏了好久才把房卡掏出来，锁扣落下的咔哒声就预示着一场酣畅淋漓的欢爱即将开始。

张颜齐把人推倒在床上倾身压了上去，隔着衬衣含住了两颗早已窥伺已久的红果，不算柔顺的布料摩擦着乳端，用温热的舌尖描绘着乳尖的形状，唾液染湿了乳白色的衬衣，两点粉色的挺立若隐若现，张颜齐急于品尝两颗茱萸的味道，连撕带扯地扒去姚琛身上的衣服，忙乱中两人都听到了布料撕裂的声音。

“张颜齐你得啊...赔我件衣服...”

“好，你要什么都给你。”

一边低声哄着小猫咪，一边急不可耐地咬住了可爱的红珠，果不其然是甘甜可口的味道。顺着乳沟一路向下，在腰间小腹留下斑驳的印记，一直缠绵到最细嫩的大腿内侧，星星点点全都是张颜齐的大作，姚琛的身子一向敏感，在张颜齐的几经挑弄下变得像熟透了的蜜桃，水灵灵得透着红色。

姚琛身前的挺立已经开始有液体向外吐露，湿漉漉粘哒哒的显得意外的色情，张颜齐伸出舌头发坏似的添了下前端的小孔，柔软又带有颗粒感的舌苔触碰到不堪一击的敏感，姚琛像一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样弓起身子，下意识要躲开却正好把下身往张颜齐嘴里送的更深。张颜齐用舌尖勾勒不算粗大的柱身，快速的吞吐和不经意的一吸让姚琛哑着嗓子边喊着松口一边克制不住地释放。

腥甜的味道在口中蔓延开，这般浓郁想必一定很久没发泄了，张颜齐不禁暗自欣喜，手也向姚琛两股间伸去，摸到褶皱温润的穴口后拧开了一支润滑液，带着螺旋纹的塑料管口探进去时姚琛不舒服地扭了扭身子，一管油剂慢慢地注入体内，身下的小嘴还一张一合地挤出了一些装不下的液体，滴滴答答地顺着光滑的臀瓣流下，冰凉的刺激让射过一次的半软的前身又颤颤巍巍地立了起来。

姚琛感觉到看着自己私密处的炽热视线，又羞又恼地想要合拢双腿，还没并到一半就被张颜齐大力的手掌不很温柔地分开，扯到大腿根处的筋韧的疼痛让姚琛倒吸了一口气，他很不满张颜齐这粗暴的行径，蹙起眉头冲张颜齐吼了一声：

“嘶...疼！”

“抱歉，待会儿让你舒服。”

虽然很渴望纯肉体之间的摩擦，张颜齐为自己的人身安全考虑了一下还是不情愿地戴上了Durex。姚琛看着张颜齐还衣冠楚楚的样子，而自己已经一丝不挂地躺在床上，心底的不平衡感油然而生，撑起身子伸长了胳膊想要扯开他嵌着亮片的衣服，扣子还没解开一颗，就被张颜齐的巨物撑开的胀痛刺激得手臂一软又倒回床上。

只是进去了几寸就被吸得上头，有的人表面上看起来风淡云轻，其实内心里已经急不可耐地想要动起来了，张颜齐还是压了压心中熊熊燃烧的野火，有意要逗逗姚琛想看到他羞赧的样子。

“想要什么，说说看啊小姚总。”

“张颜齐你要做就做，不做给我爬开！”

张颜齐这人很会知足，本来也没打谱能从姚琛嘴里听到什么暧昧的话，能看到他咬牙切齿可还带着情欲的样子张颜齐已经很满足了，况且假如闹狠了，小猫拿屁股对着自己不给撸岂不是得不偿失。张颜齐笑弯了眼角，卖力地开始了人体活塞运动。

“呜混蛋...你慢点...嗯...”

整根送入甬道，又整根地抽出，带出的殷红的媚肉留恋般地吸扯着张颜齐，不断有润滑液混着粘腻的肠液渗出，在交合之处被摩擦成白色的泡沫。光是听着肉体拍打的声音和滋滋的水声，就知道自己现身一定泥泞不堪，可羞赧又抵不过身体的空虚和欲望的快感，姚琛只能扒着张颜齐的肩膀在他背上留下一道道红印。

许久未被触碰的身体哪能经历这般猛烈的冲击，姚琛在又一次释放时狠狠地咬住了张颜齐的肩头，把流出的泪水汗水和来不及吞咽的津液全都胡乱地蹭在他身上。柔顺的发丝像轻柔地羽毛一样扫过张颜齐的脖颈，不禁加快了身下的速度，在几次冲刺后终于低吼着迸射。

几乎又折腾到后半夜，汗涔涔得两个人才肯睡去。醒来时张颜齐看着散落的衣物褶皱不堪的床单和蜷在身旁睡得正香的姚琛，张颜齐美得像一个铁憨憨，就连姚琛醒来趁张颜齐没注意穿走了他的衣服都没在意，套上姚琛那件扣子崩掉了好几颗袖子也被拽裂了半截的条纹衬衣，乐呵呵地打开了房门。

“齐哥，你这是...性感诱惑还是破产了？”

“啧你不懂的，这是爱的代价。”

自打被姚琛“谢”过这一次后，张颜齐展开了“我是颗牛皮糖甜不死你我也要粘死你”的追琛道路，隔三差五送花送包送蛋糕逢年过节还要送两箱红酒，一天一个电话听着姚琛骂他还傻乎乎地乐，微信消息连着发就连在微博看到段子也要给姚琛分享过去，要不是姚琛把张颜齐列入黑名单后交给集团保安部，张颜齐恨不得天天守在总裁办公室门口等着给端茶送水捶背捏腿。

啧，耙耳朵。趴在窗户边的周震南嗤之以鼻。

“张颜齐你酒吧都不营业的吗？”

“我这不在为爱情营业呢，诶小琛咱...喂？喂？？怎么挂了...？”

张颜齐正倚在吧台对着黑屏的手机愁眉苦脸，肩膀就被不知轻重地拍了一下，回身看到一位矮了自己半头的瓜皮头，吊着黑眼球上下打量着自己，叼着一根棒棒糖含糊不清地叫道：

“喂，张颜齐。”

“小朋友，未成年可不能进酒吧。”

“我呸，你才小朋友，我阳刚的很！”

“那你怕是自我认知不太够哦，你是谁啊？”

“周震南你听说过没？”

张颜齐诚实地把头摇得像拨浪鼓，收到了瓜皮头像点了增高垫一样的白眼。

“…算了，姚琛跟我说来这里喝酒不用交钱，而且烂摊子也有人给收拾。”

周震南向张颜齐投去一个“你们之间的小九九我全都知道”的眼神，并且警告不要得意太早，要想泡走姚老师，先要过守门人小周这一关。

“我标准很高的，你最好加把劲儿。”

周震南丢下一句警告甩着袖子闷头冲着舞台去了，看着周震南小个子大气场地蹦上舞台，张颜齐利落地掏出手机来就给姚琛打了个电话：

“琛哥，我接受组织对我的考验！”

“滚蛋！”

周震南成了张颜齐酒吧里的常客，用几顿小火锅和免费的气泡酒，加上把酒场里灯光绚丽的小舞台给周震南拿去疯，没多久张颜齐就把互琛使者拉成了统一战线。

“周震南，姚琛都好久没让我碰过他了。”

张颜齐抱着一瓶酒委屈巴巴地陷在沙发里和他的军师抱怨，撅着嘴一副受了气的小媳妇样。

“你上次给我说的撒娇也不管用啊，我跟他说再来一次嘛，他让我滚下去…”

“你怎么说的？”

“我说，再来最后一次，我一次很快的！”

“…张大头，男人不可以说快。”

“你眼睛不大懂得还挺多？”

“你别听他瞎说，姚老师这个人别扭得很，他脸皮薄。”

周震南留下一句姚琛就是刀子嘴豆腐心你多磨磨他就好了，就蹦到台上嘶吼着着炸裂舞台去了。

喂，你别总想着炸裂啊，我设备很贵的！

原来真的是好事多磨。当晚张颜齐装醉把姚琛压在床上乱吻的时候把这句话标星加粗地记了下来。

“乖，我要进去了。”

张颜齐伏在姚琛耳边，沙哑低沉的声音无疑是最好的催情剂，带着酒香的鼻息重重地打在姚琛的皮肤上，烫起了红红的一片。

吃饱喝足了的张颜齐亲吻着姚琛湿润的眼角，舌尖轻柔地绕着泪痣打转，酥酥麻麻的瘙痒让姚琛有气无力地推了他一下，却换来了张颜齐变本加厉的啃咬，顺着脸颊和颧骨一路吻到下颌，在嫣红的嘴角偷了腥。

“喂张颜齐，你亲了我就得…就得负责了！”

姚琛声音越说越小，干脆甩下一句话蒙了头钻进被子里。幸福来的太突然，张颜齐愣了一下转而反应过来，从鹅绒被里捞出涨红了脸的姚琛，在他饱满的唇上烙下郑重的一吻。

“我当然负责，盖章，签合同，一辈子。”


End file.
